Miroir
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Aku benci melihat cermin. Refleksinya yang jujur selalu memperlihatkan monster di hadapanku. Namun kini hanya bayanganmu yang terlihat setiap aku bercermin. Based from Shinigami Record PV. First fic in this fandom. Canon. R&R?


Aku benci melihat cermin. Seorang monster berdiri di hadapanku. Memandangku dengan sorot mata benci, sama seperti tatapanku. Ular-ular yang tumbuh di kepalanya menggeliat-liat liar, ikut mendukung kebenciannya padaku, sama seperti kebencianku padanya. Kulit pucatnya yang bersisik, sama seperti makhluk yang tumbuh di kepalanya, sangat menjijikkan. Apalagi dengan kain hitam kebesaran yang membungkus tubuhnya. Aku benci melihatnya. Sama seperti aku membenci cermin.

Karena monster itu adalah aku.

PRAAANG!

.

.

.

**Miroir**

Shinigami Record - Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

(Azami, romance/hurt/comfort, K+, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

Kau bukan manusia pertama yang mengunjungi gubuk ini. Satu, dua orang, bahkan mereka dulu pernah beramai-ramai mengunjungi –dalam tanda kutip –untuk mengusirku dari peradaban mereka. Padahal jarak gubukku dengan komunitas mereka lebih dari lima kilometer, tak dapat terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Tapi mereka, para manusia yang mudah termakan oleh emosi dan dusta, membawa batu dan api untuk dilempari dengan alasan aku adalah nenek penyihir jahat yang suka menculik anak-anak. Tak sepenuhnya salah, mengingat penampilanku yang seperti ini memang menjadi ciri khas para antagonis pada umumnya. Apalagi jika aku menampakkan ular-ular yang selama ini menyamar sebagai helai rambut hitam. Mungkin aku bisa dibunuh di tempat.

Namun kau berbeda.

"Bisakah aku menginap barang semalam disini?" Kau, dengan napas yang masih satu-satu, mengetuk rumahku dengan terburu-buru. Meski kebingungan mengunci mulutku, namun kau tetap kupersilakan masuk. Tanpa rasa sungkan, kau segera melangkahkan kakimu, sepatu bot tentara yang berselimut lumpur, dan membanting ransel hijau besar itu ke tanah beserta tubuhmu. Raut kelelahan terpeta jelas di wajahmu yang kusut dan tak terurus.

"Ma-maaf sebelumnya, aku baru saja selamat dari kejaran musuh. Aku janji, aku akan membereskan semuanya."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku, mungkin kau berkata begitu untuk menjelaskan keadaanmu yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Setelah ketenangan menguasai tubuhku, aku kembali mendekat. Berharap bisa membantumu dan mengenal jauh tentangmu. Memandang sesuatu yang tak terlihat di balik kelusuhanmu. "Sebaiknya kau langsung saja membawa ranselmu dan beristirahat di kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan makan malam. Bagaimana dengan pakaianmu? Maaf aku tidak punya pakaian pria."

Kau bru-buru mencegahku untuk menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ti-tidak usah repot-repot. Toh aku hanya menumpang tidur saja. Aku punya pakaianku sendiri di ransel. Terima kasih atas air hangat dan makan malamnya."

"Baiklah. Kamarnya ada di belakang sendiri, cukup berjalan melewati lorong, pintunya ada di kiri jalan. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah jadi, aku akan mengetuk pintu sebagai isyarat."

"Oke."

Semuanya berjalan dengan canggung. Kau, yang masih dalam fase memulihkan energi, berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil memanggul ranselmu yang sebesar batu gunung. Sudut mataku masih mengikuti punggungmu saat aku membersihkan lumpur yang kaubawa di ruang tamuku...

* * *

Untuk sekali ini, aku bersyukur memiliki mata yang dapat melihat wajah aslimu. Terutama dengan semburat malu yang menyelimuti rupamu sambil menyuap sesendok sup ayam.

"Baiklah... namaku Hideaki Shichiro. Sesuai yang kaulihat, aku prajurit. Aku baru saja diserang oleh musuh, padahal komandanku baru saja menyuruh kami untuk mundur. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, komandanku memberi instruksi agar aku tidak kembali dulu ke markas untuk beberapa waktu. Sayangnya, musuhku masih mengejar dan menembak HT-ku. Syukurlah aku bisa bersembunyi di kubangan lumpur dan menemukan rumahmu. Omong-omong, siapa namamu? Mengapa kau bisa tinggal di rempat terpencil seperti ini?"

Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku menceritakan semuanya. Rahasia-rahasia yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun, semua ketidakadilan yang kuterima dari para manusia, dan kebencianku terhadap cermin. Semuanya tumpah tak terkecuali di atas meja makan. Belum pernah aku berbicara sejauh ini terhadap manusia yang baru kukenal. Tiga jam rasanya belum cukup untuk membeberkan kisah hidupku yang penuh luka. Untung saja, di akhir aku belum mengatakan sesuatu tentang siapa aku sepenarnya. Tentang makhluk melata yang sedari tadi memandangmu dengan tatapan kagum. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, mereka tidak menampakkan sifat siaga saat berjumpa dengan orang asing, meskipun penampilannya masih berbentuk rambut.

"Sudah malam."

"Ya." Aku mengaduk-aduk kuah sup yang masih tersisa, tak ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir. Tak berani memandang matamu. Beberapa menit ke depan, suasana kembali kaku, sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu.

"Apa kau akan tidur?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur juga." Kau tak beranjak dari kursi, melainkan mengeluarkan HT yang separuh hancur beserta perkakas elektronik. Aku yang mengambil mangkuk dan gelas bekas makan malam, tak ayal termangu saat melihatmu sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukan mengutak-atik HT tersebut.

"Kau tidak tidur sekarang?"

"Nanti, kalau HT-ku sudah bisa kuperbaiki. Aku harus melaporkan ke komandan mengenai lokasi tempat ini. Kau tidur duluan saja, tidak apa-apa." Kau tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali menekuri pekerjaanmu. Dalam diam, aku berjalan menuju dapur, mencuci semua peralatan makan dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Dengan senyum yang semakin sering melintas dalam pikiran.

* * *

Malam ini, jarum jam berjalan melambat. Metabolisme tubuhku yang tak butuh tidur membuatku berguling tak tenang di atas ranjang, menunggu fajar tiba. Apalagi baru pertama kalinya aku tinggal bersama dengan manusia lain, meskipun letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatku berada. Dengan didorong rasa penasaran, aku keluar dari kamar dan menemukanmu tertidur kelelahan di atas meja makan. Kabel-kabel dan sekrup yang asing di pengelihatanku berserakan di meja, HT yang menjadi fokus perhatianmu terbuka tutup belakangnya. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dari alat komunikasi itu, pertanda pekerjaanmu mulai membuahkan hasil. Mungkin satu-satunya masalahmu sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya agar bisa tergabung ke dalam sambungan komunikasi ke pemimpinmu.

Aku tersenyum.

Hanya dalam sekali pandangan, HT itu sudah berfungsi seperti sediakala. Tak lupa, selembar selimut kuambil dari kamar demi melindungimu dari sergapan angin malam. Oh, dan sedikit ciuman di dahimu, semoga kau bisa merasakannya.

"Selamat malam."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Azami-san..."

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh saat aku membalikkan pandangan. Kau ada di ambang pintu, menatapku terkejut dengan penampilanku tanpa samaran. HT yang baru saja kuperbaiki beberapa jam yang lalu tergeletak lemas di tanah, membuat pekerjaanku sia-sia. Ular-ular yang menjuntai ikut termangu, tak sempat untuk merubah fisik kembali menjadi rambut. Aku dapat melihat raut terkejut menjalari wajahmu, namun kita berdua sama-sama terpaku. Tak sanggup berteriak ataupun berlari, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Aku yang berusaha mengambil inisiatif dengan menghampirimu duluan dan memberi penjelasan, terhalang oleh pecahan kaca yang kemarin belum kubersihkan.

"TETAP DI SITU!"

Terang saja, suaramu yang memecah keheningan ini membuatku terkejut. Dengan langkah yang sudah terlatih selama menjadi prajurit, kau berjalan menuju meja rias, tempatku memandangi cermin yang sudah tiada. Sampai pandangan kita bertemu, aku harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku, apalagi aku dalam posisi duduk. Tanpa kusangka, pandanganmu kini tertuju ke ratusan ular yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi rambut. Meskipun sudah sangat terlambat, namun hal ini kulakukan agar tidak mencelakaimu.

"Siapa... kau?"

"Maaf..."

"Aku tidak meminta pernyataan maaf darimu. Siapa kau?"

"Aku... Medusa."

"Wanita berambut ular yang biasanya berada di buku dongeng dan legenda?"

"Ya, itu aku. Jawaban mengapa aku hidup sendirian sampai sekarang."

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun tak pelak juga mendapat kebenaran dari sorot mataku. Tak kusangka, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangku, membuatku semakin beku. Tak pernah kurasa kehangatan yang menyesakkan dada ini melingkupi tubuhku, apalagi ditambah dengan desah napas teratur yang menggelitik telingaku, dan denyut jantung yang membentur dadaku. Tak teratur, namun bersinkronisasi dengan milikku.

"Jangan kau sembunyikan lagi, Azami. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Jangan membenci dirimu sendiri." Kau melirik pecahan cermin yang terbaring namun mengundang bahaya. Benda mungil itu telah menjadi penegasan atas ceritaku semalam. "Aku tak peduli siapapun mengatakan monster, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Di mataku, kau adalah Azami yang cantik."

Tanpa bisa kutahan, emosi yang telah menggenang itu rapuh, pecah, dan meleleh, menyusuri setiap sisik di pipiku. Sama seperti cermin yang telah hancur. Sama seperti semua pengakuan yang meluber saat malam itu. Takkan berhenti walaupun kau menepuk-tepukkan tanganmu di punggungku. Semuanya mengalir tanpa bisa kuhindari, namun perasaan ketakutan dan bersalah tadi berubah menjadi haru. Gesturmu yang tak ngeri dan jijik dengan sosokku menjadi satu tanda pasti, kalau kau menerimaku seutuhnya. Semburat fajar yang menembus sela-sela tirai kamarku menambah satu daftar saksi bisu, sebuah cinta baru telah lahir di dalam gubuk sederhanaku.

"Lihat? Kau sebenarnya cantik, kau hanya butuh sesuatu untuk mempermanis penampilanmu."

Tanpa kusadari, saat aku menangis, kau mengangkat rambut lebatku dan mengikatnya dengan pita merah, menyisakan poni lurus yang membingkai wajahku. Aku memandang bayanganku sendiri di cermin yang kaupegang. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak perubahan... namun aku tampak jauh lebih segar daripada biasanya. Merah yang mencolok dalam setiap helai rambut hitamku seakan-akan kompak dengan mataku yang berwarna sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak membenci bayanganku sendiri di balik cermin.

* * *

"Tunggu aku, Azami. Aku akan mengundurkan diri secara resmi, lalu aku akan kembali lagi." Kau membalas ciumanku yang dulu, sama di dahi. Aku berusaha agar tak memperlihatkan air mataku dengan menggenggam erat-erat cermin pemberianmu, namun rasanya percuma.

"Jangan menangis. Aku pasti kembali. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu dan Shion-chan?" hiburmu sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis mungil yang menatap kepergianmu dengan termangu. Rambut putihnya yang mirip dengan milikmu, untung saja tidak mewarisi ular-ular yang kupunya. Hanya kemampuan khusus yang tercermin dari mata merahmu, namun aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya kau dapat tumbuh cantik dan mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik saat dewasa nanti.

Kau melambaikan tangan ketika jarak diantara kami mulai menjauh, yang dibalas dengan Shion. Setelah punggungmu tak terlihat lagi, anakku menarik-narik tanganku dan menunjukkan pintu rumah, isyarat agar kami masuk ke dalam. Menunggumu untuk kembali merajut cinta di dalam gubuk sederhana kita.

_...Sayangnya, kau tak menepati janji._

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Hasil ngaco saya setelah ndengerin PV Shinigami Record =w= hajimemashite, watashi wa Michelle Aoki desu! Dozo yoroshiku! Saya baru pertamakali main ke fandom Vocaloid, dari dulu pengen banget tapi ga keturutan ._. baru sekarang tercapai soalnya lagi fetish sama KagePro. Ljdbkwebgfdkjbdckhbdclcdhcbl djh Jin keren gilaaa kemajuannya pesat banget, manga & light novelnya bisa jalan dalam setaun *o* apalagi saya juga mau cosplay Mary, duuh semakin tjintah sama keluarga Kozakura ini :3

Betewe, ini bukan songfic, cuma njelasin beberapa missing scene di PV itu berdasarkan analisis gila saya 8D satu-satunya lagu yang bikin saya nangis terharu dari semua lagu KagePro (oh, kalo Kagerou Days itu nyesek, meskipun nadanya upbeat). Hngh hngh hngh nggak sabar baca manga & nungguin animenya rilis XD review?

Oh iya, ada yang suka sama KagePro selain saya & **Aria Iris**? 'w'

**PS:** nama bapaknya Shion ngarang banget orz


End file.
